Untitled For Now
by poetic-soul4
Summary: Kitty is struggling with life until Pietro finds out her secret. Warning: Contains angst, cutting, swearing and other mature themes.
1. Bad Memories

Okay! This is my first fan fic so please enjoy!

* * *

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP  
  
"Oh god", I moaned as I turned of my alarm clock. "It's too damn early, sugah," groaned my roommate Rogue from across the room. I ignored her and rushed to the girl's washroom before Jean or Jubilee got there.  
  
I had a quick shower and dried off. Then I sat down on the floor of the bathroom and started looking through one of the cupboards. Finally, I found what I had been looking for. A razor blade.  
  
Silently, I closed the cupboard and leaned my back against it. I took the blade and dragged it across my wrist. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes at the feel of the pain. The blood started to flow and I grabbed some toilet paper to wipe it off.  
  
When the bleeding stopped, I threw the bloody toilet paper in the garbage and stood up. There I stood just looking at what I had done. This was not the first time. Fading scars were left on my arm from a couple weeks before. 'Why do I this?' I thought to myself. To rid the pain. This was all Lance's fault. All his fault...  
  
Flashback from one month ago...  
  
_Knock Knock_

_ Toad opened the front door to the Brotherhood house. "Kitty, wha-what are you doing here?' he asked nervously. "I came to surprise Lance. Is he home?" I asked. "Lance? Uh..", said Toad. "Yeah, my boyfriend", I said slowly in reply. "NO, I mean no he isn't here", said Toad. 'He is acting pretty strangely', I thought suspiciously. "Isn't that his Jeep right over there", I said noticing it for the first time. "Uh..um...well you see", stuttered Toad. 'Something's going on', I thought. I phased through Toad and I ran up the creaky stairs. "Wait, Kitty you shouldn't go up there!" cried Toad from the first floor.  
  
I ignored him and made my way to Lance's room. I swung the door open and I stopped dead at the sight I saw. A very naked Lance with a very naked blonde bimbo lying underneath him. Lance saw me in the doorway and said "Kitty, uh, it's not what it seems". "Fuck this", I muttered as I turned around and stomped back down the stairs blindly.  
  
'How could he do this to me?' I thought as I reached the bottom of the steps. Suddenly, I knocked into a certain speed demon. By this point tears were rolling down my cheeks and I must've looked awful. Pietro was a bit startled for he hadn't been expecting me there today. "Woah, Kitty-Cat. What happened to you?" asked Pietro at the sight of a tearful Kitty Pryde. All I could manage out was "stupid blonde bimbo", before phasing through Pietro and the front door._

__  
I turned to look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red from tears and I grabbed a tissue to wipe the tears still left on my cheeks. I waited for a few minutes before phasing through the door into the hall.  
  
I nearly ran into Scott who took one look at my sad face and asked "you alright Kitty?" I looked up at him and forced a sweet smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Alright! That was my first chapter! More to come soon, but for now please review and suggest a title!


	2. Pryde Meets Maximoff

Okay, here is the next chapter. It isn't much, just an intro of Pietro into the story basically but hints of what will happen later also.

Ages:

Kitty/Evan/Jubilee/Toad: 16

Pietro/Rouge/Kurt: 17

Jean/Scott/Lance/Fred : 18

(Others may come later)

P.S. I don't own any of the characters except for the annoying one, Alisha.

* * *

"Yo Pietro, wake up man", said Toad as he nudged me awake. I swatted my hand around and murmured "too early". "Fine, I'll just get Lance to wake you up", snickered Toad as he hopped out of my room.

It was only about a minute before my room started to shake and I heard Lance yell from downstairs, "get your ass up right now Pietro!"

After a few stretches I figured I should get up before Lance brings down the whole damn house. I sped down the stairs and grabbed what was supposed to be Fred's toast, just as it popped out of the toaster. "Hey! That's mine!" shouted Fred as I gobbled down his toast. "Ya snooze, ya lose", I snickered.

I looked over at the table where Lance was sitting in a dream-like state. "Ya thinking about your precious little kitten Lance? But wait! I forgot! You cheated on her and now she hates you and refuses to speak to your sorry ass. That's too bad", I mocked adding a puppy dog pout at finishing the last sentence. Lance's face went red and he leapt up from his seat.

The house started to shake violently once more. "Dude, you really pissed him off this time", said Toad as he leapt out of the kitchen and out the front door. Fred gave a little frightened squeal and wobbled quickly out of the house. "Screw this, I ain't stickin' around", I said as I grabbed my backpack and sped out of the house.

Within 3.467824 seconds I had reached the steps outside of Bayville High. It was way too early to go in considering I usually walked in at the last minute.

I had managed to get dressed after I got up and before Lance started spazzing. I looked down at my casual black baggy jeans and my simple red t-shirt and wished to myself that Lance hadn't been such a dickhead this morning so I could have really put some serious thought into my wardrobe. My hair looked awful, I noticed in my pocket mirror. I took out my small comb and combed all my hair back.

Once I put my stuff back in my pocket, I heard a car approach. Sure enough, it was those goody-goody X-Geeks. Driving the red convertible was Scott Summers, the stupid ass boy scout who had it bad for Jean Grey. The annoying redhead was in the passenger's seat. In the backseat was the blue freak, Kurt. Next to him was Rouge who at one time lived in the Brotherhood House. She was chatting it up with Lance's ex, Kitty 'Valley Girl' Pryde.

For a fleeting moment her sapphire eyes caught mine but just as quickly, she looked away. My heart skipped a beat when she looked at me. 'Whatever. She's just a stupid X-Geek', I thought as I simply brushed it off. I turned to walk up the steps when I heard it.

**"PETEY-POO!"**

A shiver ran down my spine at the sound of Alisha, the girl who thought she was my girlfriend. I tried to pretend I didn't hear a thing but she came bounding towards me. "Hey baby!" she exclaimed. 'Great, no turning back now', I thought. Alisha grabbed my arm and started half-dragging me into the school. "Why didn't you call me last night Pietro? I sat by the phone, like, all night....". Alisha continued to drag on about the night before but my mind wandered and I didn't even pretend to be listening to her anymore.

I heard someone snicker as they walked past us and I looked up to see who it was. "What you snickering at Pryde?" I asked in a snide tone. Kitty stopped snickering and turned to look at me. "Not much", she scoffed before walking away. "**WHATEVER LOSER**", called Alisha after Kitty. Kitty didn't even turn her head as she carried on down the hall.

All I could do was glare at her retreating form as my face turned red in anger at that loser Kitty Pryde dissing me.

'Damn, that stupid Valley Girl really gets under my skin'.

"Hey speedy", said a southern voice from behind me. "Hey Rouge", I said simply as I turned to face the southerner. Rouge and I were okay I guess because she wasn't like the other X-Men. "Your face is pretty red Pietro", smirked Rouge knowingly as she followed Kitty.

'Stupid Pryde, stupid Rouge'.

"I'll just have to get back at that lame ass Valley Girl," I said aloud, smirking as I made my way down the hall to my locker.

"Get back at whom?" cried Alisha from where I left her standing in the hall.

* * *

I'll try to get the third chapter up soon! I've been having a bit of writer's block sooo.... you know. Please review!!! 


End file.
